Keeping it in the Family
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: Full Summary Inside Edward has been in love with Bella since they first met in middle school, but she had only ever had eyes for his brother Jasper. After ten years of minimal communication, Edward returns to Forks after his brother's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Edward has been in love with Bella since they first met in middle school, but she had only ever had eyes for his brother Jasper. When the two started dating their freshmen year in high school Edward is left devastated, not that anyone knew how deep his feelings for Bella really went. Not that he would tell her or anyone else for that matter. As the years went on he watch the love of his life marry and birth the children of his younger brother. Unable to watch them any longer, Edward finds himself on the other side of the US struggling to get on with his life. Now, a little more than a decade later Edward finds himself returning home for the first time- for his brother's funeral. It was in the moment he laid eyes on Bella that hope rekindled deep with himself and he vowed he would do anything in his power to bring life back into Bella's eyes.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Keeping it in the Family**

**Chapter One**

**Edward's Point of View**

It was passed midnight when I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home. Despite it being late every light in the house was on and I knew it was because my parents were expecting my arrival, though, in all honestly, I should have arrived hours earlier. I had arrived in Port Angeles airport a little after seven and went through customs rather quickly. From there I went to pick up my rental car and instead of heading straight out to Forks I found myself in a local bar downing a few beers. My brother's wake would be held at nine at the local funeral home, but I couldn't bring myself to go. I just couldn't stand to see Jasper like _that_, but mostly I wasn't ready to confront her.

It was _her _that called me and informed me of the car accident that claimed my brother's life. It was _her_ that convinced me to return home to say goodbye, because in all honesty if she hadn't asked I don't think I would have ever returned here. I had nothing against my family or Forks really, but when I had left ten years ago I had left a big part of me behind with it. A part of me that I didn't want to reclaim. The part of me that loved _her_, my brother's wife. Now his _widow_.

_Bella._

Taking a deep breath, I gathered all the courage I could muster and turned the car off before stumbling out of it. I was still a bit tipsy- my reason for not making it to Forks on time. Getting drunk wasn't intentional on my part, but it worked out for me in the long run. The front door opened as I made my way up the pathway and my father stepped out onto the porch, forcing his lips up into a sad small smile. I took a deep breath as I approached him, unable to force any sort of smile to my lips. I might not have been close to Jasper, but he was still my brother and his loss tore me to pieces.

A strangled sob escaped my father's lips as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. Instinctively my own wrapped around him and we stood there holding each other for what seemed like ages- our silent sobs the only thing echoing in the silent night.

"Come son," He said softly as he reluctantly released his hold on me. I bit my lower lip and nodded wiping my eyes before following him into the house. I could hear the faint sounds of the television from the living room and I figure that's where mom was waiting.

The living room was the darkest room in the house. There was no light on at all, besides the minimal light the television produced. "Esme, darling," My father said softly as he leaned over the sofa and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Edward has arrived."

Her head instantly turned in my direction and she, too, forced a small sad smile on to her lips before standing. She shifted a bit on the sofa before getting to her feet. "Edward," She choked out softly, tears forming behind her eyes. I instantly made my way to her side and pulled my mother into my arms.

"I'm so sorry mom." I whispered softly, begging myself to be strong for my mother. Her arms tightened around me and she took a deep breath before taking a step back out of my embrace.

"You could have at least called," She said sternly, her voice cracking at the end. "To tell us you weren't going to make it in time. We were all worried sick. We all thought some thing happened to you and you wouldn't even answer when we called." My mother choked back a sob as she spoke, guilt instantly consuming me.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at the floor muttering my apology. I hadn't really thought about what my family would think or feel. I just thought about myself and for that I was ashamed. I felt my mother's arms around me once more and sighed. "Come, let's not worry about that now. You're obviously alright. Let's get your stuff up to the guest room. You must be exhausted."

I lifted my head and met my mother's gaze. "Guest room?" I questioned softly. My mother merely nodded.

"Bella is staying in Jasper's and your old bedroom." My father answered and I merely nodded. _She _was here. Why that surprised me I wasn't sure. She was family and mother wouldn't want her anywhere but at arms length. "I'll grab Alice and we'll all go up together. Busy day tomorrow."

Tomorrow. The funeral. I looked away a moment and took a deep breath. When I looked back my father was leaning over the sofa and for the first time I notice my niece, Alice, passed out and curled into a ball near the spot where my mother had been sitting. Alice was beautiful just like her mother. She looked like an angel. Besides pictures that Bella and Jasper had emailed to me over the years, I hadn't seen much of my niece. Not since the day she was born anyway and now she was almost twelve. I missed so much of her life. I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. "I left my suitcases out in the car. I'll get them in the morning."

My mother nodded and took a deep breath and we both took a step off to the side to allow my father to pass. Without a word we followed him up the stairs one by one. I watched my father disappear into my childhood room before turning my attention back to my mother. With a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek we both bid each other good night. I waited for her to go into her room before I headed down to the guest room. It wasn't a moment after I sat down on my bed that my father stuck his head into the room.

We looked at each other, communicating silently to one another of the loss of our family member. After a moment he took a deep breath and nodded his head. "It's good to have you home son," He said softly. "I just wish the circumstances were better."

"Me too." I said simply, dropping my gaze down to the floor.

"Sleep well, Edward."

I lifted my head in time to watch my father close the door behind him before heading down the hall to his own room, and I sat there and waited until I was sure he was behind closed doors of his own room before I headed out of my room and down the hall once again. I stopped at my old bedroom and slowly turned the door knob and peeked in side.

_Bella._

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. She was laying on Jasper's old twin bed with her back toward me, her small frame curled into a small ball. The sheets that had once covered her were now on the floor beside the bed. I was instantly surprised that my father hadn't recovered her when he was in here putting Alice to bed. Without a second thought I stepped into the room, crossing it quickly,I picked the sheets and comforter up and lightly covered her back up, causing her to stir a bit.

I let a soft breath out as she settle back into her restless sleep and forced myself to leave wondering if it would be so easy to see her in the morning when she would be awake.

**Read and Review please. I would like to know what you think before I continue with this. Thank you.**

**Anna**


	2. Author's Note

**I wish I had some kind of good news to share with you all, but I do not, and if I do it's minimal. I need a break. Meaning, I will not be writing, or posting updates for awhile. I'm sure you are wondering why I've come to this point, to this decision. It's simple; I have a few reasons, and the main being that two days ago I lost my grandfather to terminal stomach cancer. I had know for months that he was dying, and because I was reluctant to do what I wanted, personally, because it wasn't what my grandmother wanted I missed my chance to say goodbye; because of that I am consumed with guilt.**

**Second reason is that school is stressing me out and I find myself most of class writing outlines for chapters, meaning I really need to get my priorities straight before I flunk out of college. I have no future with Bella and Edward or any other fictional character so I putting them on the back burner- where they should have been placed when school began.**

**So, for the time being I'm on hiatus. I need to sort out my life, to grieve, and to find out where I want to be and to be going. Just to give you all a hint to how long I'll be gone, my class semester ends on December 12, 2009. I may or may not be back before then. It all depends.**

**Before I go I want to thank you all for your support this far. It really means a lot to me, especially since I never imagined coming this far with any of my stories. I bit you all farewell for now and beg that you all take care. I'll see you all in December some time (or sooner- who knows).**

**Love Always,**

**Anna-Marie**


End file.
